


Sterek short stories

by Late_to_the_fandom



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dating, Falling In Love, Feelings, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Sleepwalking, Smut, an issue with pet hair, new relationships, relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-28 17:06:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13908447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Late_to_the_fandom/pseuds/Late_to_the_fandom
Summary: Trials and tribulations of finding your person or Life with Derek and Stiles.This is a series of short stories about being and becoming a couple. There is fluff and feelings, an issue with dog hair, lazy summer days, meeting of future boyfriends and flirting...





	1. Hair

**Author's Note:**

> This is a series of short stories posted as chapters but they are all independent. Some are based on events that happened to me or on the way that I react to certain situations. Some were prompts from my coworker.  
> I am so late to this fandom... hence my name, and I did a lot of catching up.... 
> 
> I have now posted some of these stories separately

Ok. So I KNOW about all you fan girls and fan boys making Derek and I your OTP, shipping STEREK in your littles fantasies.

Oh, I have read the stories. Hell, we both have. The hot, sexy, steamy ones that turned us on and the goofy ones that made us laugh. The sob wrenching ones that made us bawl and broke our hearts.

We get it. We ARE hot together, in that dysfunctional way that works for us.

What I don’t get is why no one, NO ONE, told me about the hair. With all that has been written, all the fanfiction created, the crossovers and the Canon and Non-Canon stuff you guys come up with, why was this never addressed?

I have dealt with every shitty, gory, bloody mess imaginable but no one has even mentioned the hair issue. I mean, would it have killed one of you to talk about it?

Even though I take my Adderall, it is driving me up the wall. I did not notice it at first. The pack and I clean house one a week and we established a routine and a schedule of who would be doing what. I am stuck with vacuuming. Don’t get me wrong, I actually enjoy going around every room while dancing to the music playing in my ears. Sometimes Isaac comes with me to dust before I vacuum and we blast the music through the house. We dance and sing at the top of our lungs and make the most of a boring chore.

I started noticing the dust bunnies under the bigger furniture. Then they started appearing in corners and I would see them roll from under the couches. We don’t own pets so it barely registered, until last week that is. I had to use scissors to remove the mess from the rollers of the vacuum head. Then I had to call in a plumber on Wednesday because the first-floor shower was no longer draining. You see where this is going? Yep, the clog was caused by a huge knot of hair.

I am not talking about the hair from the girls’ head, here. I am talking about a huge ass ball of DOG fur. I repeat, we do not have pets, even if the boys sometimes act like puppies, so I am baffled.

What the fuck is wrong with this picture you ask? I’m not certain at this point.

I am not a hairy guy and neither are Danny, Isaac or Scott. It’s certainly not the girls. No one apart from Derek sports a five o’clock shadow at two in the afternoon but even he is not a furry beast in his human form. I know for a fact that they do not roam the house in their wolf form (I would have noticed!) so where the hell does all this HAIR come from?? I mean, come on, it’s like a dozen dogs shedding on overdrive!

It is getting so bad that I’m thinking of calling in a cleaning service just to vacuum twice a week. There is hair EVERYWHERE. The area rugs sport tufts of fluff and even the dryer lint thingy just isn’t doing its job anymore. I’ve gone through 2 sticky lint rollers in the last five days.

FIVE DAYS!! There is some in the pocket of my jeans, every fleece item in the house is disgustingly fuzzy and I even found some in the jeep.

Today there was a hair in my fucking SANDWICH! It’s the last straw.

I called an emergency pack meeting for tonight. I can’t take it anymore and I’m moving back to my dad’s.

I really hate you all right now and if you could see me you’d know. I am glaring the famous “Derek-Hale-eyebrows-glare”.

Yes, I am that mad.”

-oOo-

“Sorry you had to bear the brunt of Stiles anger.

Just so you know, he has not lost his marbles.

Every month while he goes out to have dinner with the Sherriff, the pack and I let our wolves out and scent mark the whole house. We go into each room and rub against everything. It lasts only about half an hour each time but it is sufficient for us to lose enough hair that it’s starting to show. We know it makes a mess but opted against telling Stiles as this is our way of ensuring his scent is diluted and masked by our own.

We are keeping him safe. Of course, he would not see it that way. Why do you think we do this when he’s out??

HA! We’re not that stupid. We’ve been there, done that and got the t-shirt so now we just take the opportunity presented to us.

The thing is, angry Stiles is sexy. When my human his huffing and ranting, when he flails his arms in distress, it turns me on. The moment his eyes start flashing and he starts punctuating his monologues with his long fingers, well, my wolf whines in anticipation and wants to mark his mate.

Now I have to do damage control and stop him before he makes up his mind and leave. Then again, having to convince him to stay is half the fun, so, yeah ….. Time to go mark my mate and make him see he belongs with me.”


	2. Stiles goes missing

The lean figure of the young man was slowly meandering through the forest. He was barefoot, wearing a thin t-shirt and light cotton drawstring pants but did not seem to mind the cold. He was not really aware of his surroundings yet his instinct was guiding him to where he needed to be.

He needed safety and was going where he would find it.   

 

-oOo-

 

“He’s not here, Hale!” He felt a bubble of panic making its way up from his guts.

Stiles was nowhere to be found. His keys and wallet were on the hall table, his shoes -all 4 pairs- were on the entry way floor.

 

“Sherriff, I’m a few minutes out. Hold on”. Derek hung up and floored the accelerator. His thoughts were bouncing around and unease was pooling in his stomach.

He parked the car in front of the Stilinski house and ran to the door, not bothering with turning the engine off or closing the door.

 

He burst through the door and made his way to Stiles’ bedroom. He jacked up all of his wolf senses, sniffing the air for clues, needing answers.

There was nothing. It was all Stiles’ sweet scent. He shook his head, puzzled.

“What the hell?”  he mused aloud.

“Anything?” His boyfriend’s father was regarding him with expectation.

“It’s only him. Nothing else is here. I’m getting the pack, they need to be out looking” He pulled is phone out and sent a group text alerting them to the situation.

 

_/ Group text from Alpha /_

_/ Stiles is missing. Need you to patrol the preserve. Stay in contact/_

 

The older man grabbed his arm, his fingers desperately digging in the hard muscle of his bicep.

“Find him Derek. I need my boy safe”. The only reason he was not losing his shit was because of his training but he could feel himself slipping.

With all the crap that kept happening to this small town he always expected things to be bad. Losing his son was the worst scenario imaginable.

 

Derek tried conveying his reassurance by squeezing his shoulder.

“We’ll find him”. He hoped, his heart constricting in his chest.

 

He dashed back out to his car and sped toward the public parking lot of the preserve. Their cars were there but they had not waited for him and had already gone out running. He trusted them.  He opted against joining them and instead drove to different locations around town, eyes scanning, expecting a flash of recognition, a clue about his mate’s whereabouts.

 

After aimlessly driving around for a few hours he made his way to the ruins of the old Hale house.

He went inside cautiously but was relieved to see Stiles was not there. It was unsafe but he could not bring himself to tear it down. He was not ready yet but he was thinking it might bring him some peace of mind in situations like these. At least he would not have to worry about finding a pack member buried in the rubble.

 

His next stop was the old abandoned train station where he’d squatted for a few months when he came back.

It was also devoid of his lanky human. Which was a blessing in itself but added a layer of unease to his already jittery inner wolf.

     

“Where the fuck are you Stiles?” He whispered to himself. He could feel his animal half growl with frustration and whine with concern. He parked the car on the side of the road and checked his texts.

 

_/ Text from Scott/_

_/Did not see or smell him/_

_/Text from Isaac/_

_/ I caught a smell but it was too muted with the cold/_

_/ Sorry Derek…./_

 

He bit off a snarl and sent a terse reply.

_/ Text from Alpha/_

_/Keep looking. Please. I need him back/_

 

He let his head hit the headrest and closed his eyes feeling anguish build up deep in his bones.

His wolf wanted out and he fought to remain in control. He felt his beta form take over so he let his claws dig into his palms, blood flowing from the wounds. The pain sang in his veins, grounding him and clearing his mind.

 

He sat in silence, breathing slowly through clenched teeth.

It came to him so suddenly that it made him giggle in disbelief. He knew where his mate was. He started the car again and drove off, berating himself.

“Dumb fuck. How can you be so stupid? “

It was the one place he didn’t think to look but it was the first he should have.

 

He guided the Camaro in its allotted space, killed the motor and rushed to the entryway. He climbed the stairs two by two and fumbled with the keys to his door.

He managed to slot the key in the lock on the third try and burst in the loft, letting the door crash in the wall, not caring about closing it behind himself and strode to the bedroom.

He released the breath he did not know he was holding and felt his muscles relax as the tension seeped from his limbs.

His lover was safe and sound, sleeping in the middle of his king-sized bed.

 

He fought off the need to touch, to claim and instead called the Sherriff.

“John, I have him. He’s safe and asleep in my bed “.

 

There was a pregnant pause on the end of the line. His mate’s father was breathing laboriously, digesting the news and debating if he needed to drive over to see his child.

The older man drew his free hand down his face then up to pinch his nose. “Thank god he’s okay”.

“Do you want him with you? I can bring him home” Derek let out. He really did not want to let Stiles go. Not tonight. But he would do so to appease the Sheriff.

“I am tempted to say yes but let him sleep. Have him call me tomorrow. Please take care of him.” He rasped out. A sudden wave of bone deep tiredness overtook him.

He hung up and shuffled to the couch. He fell asleep almost as soon as his head hit the armrest.

 

The Alpha dropped his phone on the night table and took a good look at Stiles. He was lying in the middle of the mattress, curled around a pillow with his nose in the soft fabric and his knees drawn up to his chest.  He was barefoot and his feet were scratched and dirty. Part of a dead leaf clung to his right heel, dirt smudged along both soles and he could smell blood where small lacerations had started scabbing.

 

His inner beast was still too high strung and his need to care for his mate was overshadowing the need for sleep so he grabbed a wash cloth from the bathroom and tasked himself with washing Stiles’ feet. It gave him the time to get his emotions under control, to just let the stress leach from his nerves.

Once he had completed the task he kicked off his boots and dropped his jeans and jacket on the floor. Clad in his boxers and t-shirt, he crawled under the comforter and gently slid an arm around his human’s middle.

 

The moment their skin made contact Stiles shuddered. His long limbs unfurled and unclenched. His whole body undulated in a sinuous wave until he was stretched out along Derek’s bulkier frame. He slid an arm across his waist and a leg over his thighs, burrowing against his Alpha’s ribs. Derek felt the warm breath of a sigh on his skin and a rumble of contentment bubbled from deep in his mate’s chest.    

 

Stiles sleepy voice softly exhaled “Safe” and the beast in Derek reveled in the heat that word sparked in his abdomen and coursed through his body. 

 

-oOo-

 

He was hot, his arm was tingling from laying on it for too long and he had to pee. Stiles wiggled a bit, trying to untangle his limbs from the bedsheets and he opened an eye when the band constraining him refused to move. He gasped in surprise and incomprehension.

“Der? “He tried to push Derek’s arm off of him but it wouldn’t budge.

The Alpha stifled a groan and slapped his hand on Stiles mouth in an attempt to delay the inevitable. “Shhh. Go back to sleep”.

 “Erm…. I can’t. Need to take a leak. Let me up!” Derek slid his arm off and turned to hide his head under his pillow.

He dashed into the bathroom, relieved his bladder then washed his hands and trotted back to bed.

He snuggled against the warm expanse of his lover’s back and carded his long fingers in the dark mass of his hair. “Babe?” 

The Alpha grunted his displeasure and pulled the comforter tighter over his head.

Stiles giggled and dragged his nose along the skin of his neck, peppering soft kisses along the way. “Sourwolf?”

Derek huffed in annoyance and squirmed a bit under Stiles’ lips. “What?”

 

“Mind telling me what the hell I’m doing here? I know I fell asleep in my own bed. I mean, what’s going on? Did you come and get me?” He was completely puzzled and tried to piece back the previous evening’s event.

 

Derek flopped to his back, dragged the human across his chest and kissed his upturned nose. “You don’t remember?” Stiles shook his head.

“Your dad called me in a panic when he got home. Your keys and wallet were on the hall table but you weren’t there. The pack went running the woods and I searched for you in town.” He cracked an eye open to find Stiles frowning.

“You walked here barefoot and in your PJs”.

“I did?! Wow, yeah, okay that’s odd. I remember watching a bit of tv then turning in. I was a bit anxious but there’s nothing new there.” He rested with his head on his mate’s chest listening to the comforting tempo of his heart, pondering. There was something nagging, a detail buried in his subconscious.

He laid there, petting Derek’s hair, tracing circles on his skin when he suddenly pushed himself up in realization. “Shit! I used to sleepwalk when I was a kid! I must have had a nightmare or a dream that triggered it!”

 

Derek snorted. “Of course you did. I should have known with you being so weird.” He hugged the slender body in his arms. “You did mumble something about being safe.”

Stiles smiled softly, love dancing in his eyes. “Yeah….. I always feel safe with you.”

“You are such a sap.”    

Stiles leaned in and kissed is chin. “Stop complaining Sourwolf, you love it”.

 

Derek’s big hands slid down his back to cup his ass, grinding against him. “I do. So damn much.”

That elicited a whole body shudder in the human. He pushed back against his mate’s crotch and groaned with need.

The Alpha spanked his butt. “Before this gets out of hand, call your dad. He was worried out of his mind.”

 

Stiles shot upright so fast he stumbled and fell out of bed. Grabbing Derek’s phone from the night stand he flailed around and unlocked the device. “Shit!! Dude… just… you’re so hot, stop making me lose my mind already!!”

 

Derek laid back against the headboard, fingers laced behind his head and just drank in his lover’s movements, his nervous energy.

God he loved this spaz. He sat there and wondered how in hell did he get so damn lucky?


	3. Anniversary and panic attack

Derek was unsurprisingly adept at tuning things out. It became a necessity when the pack started laying down roots after the house renovations were completed. Living with Stiles the last 3 years made it a mandatory occurrence for him to keep his sanity complete.  
There was a form of comfort in the “white noise” as it reminded him he was no longer alone.  
That, in itself, made everything else bearable. On the down side, he’d gotten so good at it that he often missed some important stuff.

Today was a good example on how oblivious he could be. There was a nervous energy weighing in and everyone seemed to be restless, edgy even. The next full moon was over 2 weeks away and the weather did not call for storms yet static energy was building up in the house and it was getting kind of unsettling. It grated on his nerves, almost itching under his skin and he decided he had ignored it long enough

He stuck his index between the pages of his book and he looked around, searching for the betas. Isaac and Scott, headset on, were currently engrossed in a game of GTA in the den. He could see Boyd and Erica sparring in the back yard. They seemed fine but he felt the tension through the bond linking them. Stiles was mumbling to himself from the bedroom and he could hear drawers being slammed. A few minutes later he saw him make his way downstairs and enter the den. Derek saw Isaac flinch and his eyes nervously flicker between the flat screen and the human. It was almost imperceptible but it was there. The young wolf paused the game and waited for Stiles to finish rummaging in the desk and come back out.

Derek caught Isaac’s stare and lifted an eyebrow questioningly. His beta just shrugged and turned back to his game. The Alpha tracked his mate’s movements from room to room. Stiles was obviously looking for something and, by the look of things, he was not having any success in finding it. He was getting flustered and a rash like redness was making its way down his cheeks disappearing under the collar of his t-shirt. Something was off but he had no idea what it was and it concerned him. He was usually attuned to Stiles’ moods but, somehow, today’s issue had eluded him. He now smelled the onset of his mate’s panic attack and was surprised he had missed it so completely.

-oOo-

Stiles was getting really agitated and he could feel a wave uneasiness slinking through his limbs. How the hell can a pair of glasses just disappear? He knew he had put them away in the case but he could not remember where he had left it. He needed to leave soon and frustration was ballooning in his chest.  
He had looked in all the drawers in the bedroom, the cabinets in the bath room now looked as though they had been ransacked and the office desk was empty.

He was muttering to himself and he felt the acidic taste of anxiety on his tongue. He checked the time and snuck into the kitchen. He searched through all the cupboards, opened every door and came out empty handed. He swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat and blinked to clear the tears that were gathering along his lashes. He stood rooted in place in front of the open doors, the panic clawing its way up from his belly.

-oOo-

The anguish rolling off of his partner had Derek moving in a flash. He had no idea what was wrong with Stiles but it bubbled up so quickly that his wolf growled in concern. He found Stiles shaking in the middle of the chaos he’d turned the kitchen into.

He approached carefully, not wanting to startle him into a full fledge melt down. He cradled his cheeks and tipped his head up so he could look in his eyes. “Babe, what’s wrong?” They were brimming with unshed tears and he looked so lost. He struggled with his breath and clasped Derek’s wrists with his long, trembling fingers.  
Stiles exhaled loudly, the tears now flowing freely. “I- I can’t find my glasses an- and I’m gonna be late. My m- mom... today is the an -anniversary and-“. His voice cracked and he whimpered, his big whisky eyes pleading for help.

Derek gathered him into his chest, massaging the base of his skull and kissing the top of his head. “Stiles, did you take your meds this morning?”  
The human hiccupped against his t-shirt “Can’t remember.” He sniffled inelegantly. “Why?”  
The Alpha chuckled. “Honey, your glasses are on your face”.  
Stiles drew back, fingers touching the plastic frames hesitantly. “Oh…..”. He blinked and flushed at the realization. He burrowed in Derek’s embrace and let himself be rocked until he calmed down.  
“Ugh… I’ve been flipping out for nothing”. He used his sleeve to wipe the wetness on his cheeks and smiled softly at his boyfriend.

The wolf snorted. “Well, let’s just say you’ve had everyone on edge since 9 am.” He led the younger man towards the front of the house. “Come on, I’ll drive with you to see your mom.”

Stiles sheepishly followed, lacing his fingers with his lover’s. Derek squeezed his hand and pulled him out the door. “I love you.“  
Stiles smile lit up his face. ”Love you too Sourwolf”

They could hear the others yelling from deep inside the house. “YOU GUYS ARE SO SICKENINGLY SWEET WE’RE GETTING DIABETES!!!”

The human snorted and yelled back “You’re freaking Wolves, you jealous morons. You DON’T get diabetes!” and slammed the door on their snickering replies.


	4. Movie night

Stiles was fidgeting with his phone while waiting in line to see Maze Runner: The Death Cure.

He hated the holdup but he wanted to have a good seat so he spent the time checking his social media and Googling stuff. He’d already gone to the restroom and he was smuggling in a pack of strawberry Twizzlers.

He was all set.

The cleaning crew finally opened the door to the screening room and he made his way up to the uppermost seats and plunked his lanky frame down in the middle of the row.    

 

He was filled with mixed emotions and it kinda sucked. On one hand he was excited as he had waited eagerly for this movie to come out. He had read and enjoyed the books and he thought Dylan O’Brien played Thomas perfectly. Plus, it didn’t hurt that he was really good looking.

That being said, having been the only one in his group of friends that had seen the first 2 installments meant he was alone for the evening.    

 

He settled in and waited restlessly, watching as people came in and chose their spot. Luckily for him, the seats on both sides of his remained empty, which meant he wouldn’t have to rein in his tendency of running a commentary.

The lights dimmed and the previews started. He turned off his phone and sneaked out the pack of fruit flavored candy. He took mental notes of the upcoming movies that looked promising while munching on a stick.  

 

A few people entered in a hurry, barely making it before the movie started.  A large form hunkered beside him. “Excuse me, is this seat taken?” 

Stiles turned his head inquisitively at the voice and his brain instantly went off-line for a few seconds.

The man was gorgeous, with dark hair and high cheekbones and he was looking at him with an eyebrow raised expectantly. Stiles shook his head in the negative. “No, it’s good. Go ahead”. 

The man sat down with his huge popcorn and made himself comfortable.

Stiles silently praised the gods that the lights were off as he was blushing so furiously he was probably a nice shade of bright pink.

 

The previews finally ended and he grinned like an idiot the moment the first scene started, thinking _this is gonna be so cool!!_

Now, Stiles knew that him commenting a movie was a bit of an issue with his friends and he tried really hard to refrain from doing it but, as expected, it was a lost battle. He lasted about half an hour before he let out a “Go Thomas” under his breath. Unfortunately, he must have been louder than he thought because his neighbor turned and smiled at him. Stiles mouthed _“Sorry”_ but the guy just shrugged it off.  After a while he uttered another remark and the man smiled again.

He was about to open his mouth a third time when he heard the man mumble something about Newt. He cocked an eyebrow and looked at him. The guy shrugged again and grinned sheepishly. He was clearly not bothered by people talking during movies and, for some reason, that made Stiles happy. He leaned closer and offered his pack of Twizzlers. The man grabbed a few sticks and offered his tub of popcorn in exchange. Stiles being a bottomless pit could not pass up free food so he smiled while he grabbed a handful of kernels.

 

That marked the start of a weirdly comfortable exchange. The more the movie advanced, the more they commented, just loudly enough to hear each other without disturbing the other patrons. They obviously were on the same page, trading smirks and elbowing each other, while stuffing their faces with candy and popcorn.      

 

 

-oOo-

 

Derek had decided at the last minute to attend the 9 o’clock presentation of The Death Cure.

He was used to going it solo but, for some reason, going out to a restaurant or movies on his own made him feel exposed. Like people would judge him for being alone. Still, he wanted to see the film so he’d rushed in, purchased his ticket and popcorn and made it in the projection room a few minutes before it started. 

 

He preferred having his back to a wall so he scanned the last row and found a few empty spots. Being late he selected one where he wouldn’t disturb to many people to get to it. There was a man sitting alone and he wasn’t sure if the seats on either side of him were reserved so he crouched down to ask him.

The man’s head whipped up in surprise, an odd look on his face. His answer took a heartbeat longer than it should and Derek’s eyebrows did their thing.  The stranger eventually replied that the seats were free and he sat down.  He settled in just as the feature presentation started and dug into his mammoth popcorn.

 

30 minutes in the movie the man spurted something that sounded like “Go Thomas”.  Derek looked at him and received an apologetical look in response. He didn’t mind people talking during movies too much. It was a bad habit he had himself so he shrugged at the guy.

 

A short while later he heard another comment and, again, he received a rueful look to which he replied with a smile.

 

About halfway through he just blurted something about Newt. Sensing movement on his left he turned his head and was met with a raised eyebrow. He just looked at the man and grinned as if saying _two can play this game._ He startled a bit when a pack of strawberry flavored candy was shoved under his nose but he graciously accepted the Twizzlers and offered some popcorn in exchange. He was pleasantly surprised by the easy camaraderie that just happened, as though they had known each other for far longer than the short moment they’d been sitting next to each other.

 

-oOo-

 

Derek noticed that the young male fidgeted, a lot, and every time he moved a wave of _rain_ and _clean linen_ and something he could not identify assaulted his senses. Usually social settings overwhelmed him, the perfumes and body odors, the food and the mustiness of well used carpets and fabrics all mingled and mixed, blurring into a nondescript _generic_ smell. He rarely tried to decipher these signals as his olfactory system was too overloaded so he was slightly surprised at the scent wafting from the man sitting next to him.

 

It was slowly intoxicating him, producing a tingling deep in his bones that he was doing his best to ignore.  He was having the kind of fun he hadn’t had in a long while and he refused to read too much into it but his wolf was awake and demanding. He was now leaning so close that his arm was a hair’s breath away from the younger man’s and could feel _purring_ in the back of his head.

He pretended everything was hunky-dory but he was well aware he was lying to himself. The itch under his skin was proof enough, the animal in him wanted to claim which was a problem when you didn’t know the person you wanted to lay claim to.

 

-oOo-

 

Stiles was astonished when the lights came back on, prompting people around them to get up and leave. Where had the last three hours gone? He sat straighter and chanced a look on his right, not sure what to expect. The Adonis was still sitting there, blinking beautiful pale green eyes at him, as unsure as he was. They burst out laughing simultaneously and Stiles extended his hand. “Dude, that was cool! I’m Stiles by the way!”

A warm palm enclosed his fingers, sending sparks running along his skin. “Derek. Nice to meet you.”  

 

As much as the tingling sensation was pleasurable, he pushed it to the side and tried not to read too much into it. The man, although he was so his type it was as if he had assembled him from parts he had hand selected, was a complete and utter stranger. He could be straighter than an arrow or in a relationship and wouldn’t that be his luck. On the other hand, he might not be any of those and he was damned if he was letting him go without at least trying _something._

 

He grabbed his jacket as he got up and blurted “Man, I had fun. It’s rare to find somebody who isn’t annoyed by me running my mouth. We should…. uh… would you..” He took a steadying breath, running a hand distractedly through his hair. “Would you like to do this again? Sometimes? “

 

Derek was looking at him eyes wide, a smile splitting his face. “Are you free for pizza? Like right now? There is a place opened all night a few streets down.”

 

Stiles nodded, a bubble of warmth and stress growing in his belly, his inner monologue derailing. _Ohgodohgodohgod!! I need to calm the fuck down before I make a fool of myself and mess this up!!_

_I am an adult._

_I can do this._

_Who am I kidding?!.... I’m gonna mess up sooo bad!!_

_Well, here goes nothing!_

“Um, before we go, I kinda have this thing, well… I have ADHD so I’m sorry in advance if I ramble and twitch and, yeah. Just so you know…”

 

Derek was smirking and he winked as he replied, “It was somewhat obvious with all the fidgeting you had going on.”    

He blushed. “Yeah, I guess.”

“Well, you coming or not?”


	5. I can't fit

Derek was ogling and he was not embarrassed one bit about it.

He took his time, eyes caressing over Stiles shoulders and chest, down his happy trail, lower still. He enjoyed seeing his mate all flustered, skin glistening, his movements restrained and his brow furrowed in concentration. Stiles body was long and lean, his muscles moving gracefully. He was amazed how nicely he had grown out of the lanky and flailing mess he was not that long ago. 

 

Stiles was whining, almost panting, the hard lines of his body straining.  

“Derek… it doesn’t work.” He contorted his limbs a bit more, breath coming in short bursts at the effort. “Nnnghh….. I… can’t… fit.“ He looked at his lover dejectedly. “It’s just too tight”.

 

Derek got up and snorted at the picture Stiles was presenting. “Come here you idiot.” He grabbed the back of the wetsuit the human was trying to wriggle into. “How do you expect to put this thing on with a sleeve inside out and half of the back folded on itself?” He straightened the neoprene garment and held it so Stiles could slide his arms in. He turned him around and zipped him up, placing a kiss on his boyfriend’s mouth.

 

“Babe, next time we do this let me help you. You sound like you’re having sex when you pant and moan and get all sweaty and disheveled.”

 

Stiles looked like a deer in headlamps for a brief moment, then a smile stretched his mouth.

“AH! I was wondering why you were looking at me all hungry and predator like. You were getting turned on, weren’t you?”

 

Derek let his arm snake around his waist, fingers gliding down to grab his butt, squeezing the muscle in his large hand and leering at him.

“Babe, you _know_ I always do. I _love_ your body.” He closed his mouth over Stiles, taking his words before he had the time to say them, preventing what would surely have been a snarky comeback.


End file.
